The girl with the broken soul
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: A ella no le importa si sufres ahí, bajo las mantas de tu cama, donde te escondes. Dejas tus gemidos y tu llanto. Sabes que ellos no te salvaran. No hay escapatoria, nunca la hay. ¿Desde cuando tu valentía te ha servido de algo?


_A veces solo necesito un dia depresivo y a una__** Jessy**__, para que la inspiracion escriba las palabras por mi..._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M. yo soy dueña de mi bicicleta XD_

* * *

La habitación esta oscura, tu única luz proviene de la ventana continua a tu pequeña cama. Tienes miedo pero no dejas que _ella_ lo vea. Quieres hacerle saber que no podrá contigo. Pero cada vez que sientes que las paredes te oprimen, tu indiferencia se exprime. Porque sabes que no hay escapatoria, nunca la hay.

¿Desde cuando tu valentía te ha servido de algo?

Ella se acerca sigilosamente, como si temiera asustarte. Si supiera.

Los temblores que emana tu cuerpo son incontrolables. Te muerdes tu labio inferior, en un intento por mantener los gemidos a raya. Pero tus lágrimas te delatan. Aunque quieras moverte no puedes, y tampoco puedes gritar.

Ruedas de lado, dándole la espalda. No quieres que vea tu debilidad. Sigues esperando, pensando en como se sentirá el primer golpe en tu piel. Pero, a tu incredulidad, sientes como te arropa dulcemente y te planta un beso en tu fría mejilla, dejando un leve cosquilleo.

-Buenas noches, bebé- dice contra tu oído.

Aquello te descoloca, ¿ya no estaba enojada?

Entonces piensas que estas loca. Porque _ella_ te ama.

Sin saber, lo equivocada que estas.

El tiempo pasa, indiscutiblemente, muy rápido. Como desearías que solo pasara. Pues aun puedes recordar, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Y entonces el tiempo parece eterno.

A veces, cuando escuchas el eco de sus gritos en tu memoria, sus palabras se impactan en tu ser de manera violenta, como si volvieras a el tiempo en que las escuchaste por primera vez. Y las crees. Crees que eres lo que _ella _te dijo.

Odias cuando te grita, cuando te gritan. Odias su compañía.

Pero luego, ella llega como si nada hubiera pasado, como si en verdad hubiera sido solo una pesadilla. Te habla con voz suave y dulce, nada comparado con sus coléricos gritos de la noche anterior.

Pero la ilusión se rompe en el mismo instante en que miras fijamente sus ojos. Te trae un diluvio de recuerdos, para nada agradables.

Sabes lo que trata de hacer. Como si unas cuantas palabras dulces pudieran reponer todos los insultos y los gritos.

Te sientes como la jodida mierda. Aunque no eres la misma, sigues siendo solo una niña, que tuvo que apresurarse a crecer. A tus escasos nueve años, ves el mundo de forma diferente, no tan sombrío, no tan arruinado. Aquí la única destrozada eres tú.

Ya no intentas escapar, estas atrapada. Ella lo sabe, y tu también.

-¡Eres una inútil!- te grita, cuando no encuentras la pequeña pluma que te pidió.

-¡No puedes hacer nada!- te grita la _otra._ Esa pequeña imitación de _ella._

¿Y que haces tu? Solamente las observas, intentando que ninguna expresión se asome por tu rostro. Aunque por dentro solo quieres gritar.

A veces desearías ser más grande, más fuerte, para devolver el golpe, cuando ellas te _golpean._

Pero eres solo una niña. Una frágil y débil niña.

-Mátame -le ruegas al techo, tratando de hablar con ese tal Dios. Te educaron para creer en él, y lo haces. Nunca, en tus casi dieciocho, lo cuestionaste. Pero Él parece nunca escucharte.

Puedes oír los gritos dirigidos a todos y a nadie en particular. Esto es tan común para ti, pero no menos agonizante. Odias que grite, que te griten.

A ella no le importa si sufres ahí, bajo las mantas de tu cama, donde te escondes. Dejas tus gemidos y tu llanto. Sabes que ellos no te salvaran. Te abrazas a la almohada, últimamente es lo único que puedes hacer.

De repente, unos pasos rompen tu silencio. Cierras los ojos, ya no es necesario ver. La escena es siempre la misma.

Bloqueas tu mente, quieres dejar de sentir como las palabras te quiebran por dentro. Pero no puedes concentrarte, _ella_ siempre busca la forma de hacerse escuchar.

_Alice _se remueve en tu interior, quiere salir. Esta tan harta de verte sufrir. "Déjame salir" te ruega, "hare que el dolor se vaya al fin" no puedes resistirte a su voz suplicante y la dejas salir.

Despiertas desorientada en tu cama.

Sonríes, pues _Alice _cumplió su promesa, no sientes _su_ presencia en ningún lugar. Porque _ella_ es dolor.

Conforme te vas incorporando, la humedad toca tus dedos. Avergonzada, pensando que tuviste un pequeño accidente, enciendes el interruptor. No debiste hacerlo.

La habitación ahora es un desastre rojo.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" te preguntas horrorizada. Inmediatamente inspeccionas tu cuerpo, pero como siempre, no hay nada.

Alarmada avanzas un poco hacia aquella escena del terror. Ya lo intuías, ya lo sabias. Pero el shock aun te dejó congelada en tu lugar.

"¡¿Que hice?!" te gritas internamente.

Junto a un charco borgoña, una mano pálida se asoma debajo de tu cama. Con tu avance descubres lo que debió de ser _su_ rostro.

Una risa armoniosa y cálida te sobresalta desde atrás.

Alice te observa con una enorme sonrisa y tiende una mano hacia ti. Tú la tomas, con un deje de confusión y horror. Pero no puedes evitarlo, ella te brinda seguridad.

"Eso querida, es lo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo" te comenta, mientras te guía hacia la salida con su andar de bailarina.

_**The Seattle times. 17/Septiembre/2012**_

_**FORKS, ESCENARIO DE UNA TERRIBLE TRAGEDIA.**_

_**Washington.-**_

_**La policía local de Forks descubrió en muy tristes circunstancias, el asesinato de dos mujeres, en una localidad cercana a Tacoma. Ambas se encontraban dentro cuando, al parecer, el asesino irrumpió en su hogar. Se cree que el susodicho tenía como principal objetivo saquear la casa, mas no contaba con que la vivienda no estuviera vacía.**_

_**Las victimas, Rennee Dwayer, ex esposa del actual Jefe de policía de Forks Charlie Swan, y Rosalie Hale, sobrina de ésta, sufrieron de varias contunciones dejándolas inconscientes mas aparte, algunos cortes en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos que causaron, curiosamente, que ambas murieran desangradas.**_

_**En el informe, se menciona que Isabella Swan (única hija del Sr. Swan y la Sra. Dwayer) se reporta desaparecida, el mismo día del trágico episodio…**_

* * *

Hello people!

Lo siento si les pareció una historia algo... dramática. Pero andaba algo _emocional_ esto últimos días y mi mejor amiga/Cheerleader se empeña en hacerme compañia (¡gracias, Jessy!). mi estado animico no estaba en condicion de socializar , asi que para no matar a nadie, me dedique a escribir. Y este fue el resultado...

Nada me hace mas feliz que sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc. ¡Me encanta saber su opinión!

besos,

gris


End file.
